


yours to claim

by peachjayb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Im Jaebum | JB, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjayb/pseuds/peachjayb
Summary: Of all the possible scenarios, Jaebeom did not expect to meet his mate while delivering flower arrangements.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	yours to claim

Of all the possible scenarios, Jaebeom did not expect to meet his mate while delivering flower arrangements.

Jaebeom parks the van in front of a fancy and imposing hotel in the nicest part of town. Bambam had spent the entire drive talking about his friend, Yugyeom, who works there and hired them for the event. Jaebeom _hums_ and _aahs_ his way through the story, more focused on not hitting a curb or he’s never going to hear the end of it. It’s early morning as they are ushered in through the service door, so it’s not surprising that the hallways are almost deserted. Even still, Jaebeom smells the traces of a pleasant burnt sugar smell as soon as they step into the deserted and immaculate hotel kitchen. Jaebeom realizes he recognizes the scent, but can’t recall what or whose it is. He inhales deeply, trying to locate the source of it. 

"I'm telling you, Jaebeom-hyung, they work for the mob", Bambam loudly whispers, as they set the flowers on the countertops. 

"Right. And how do you know that?", Jaebeom is making final touches to the bouquets. His little florist shop is his pride and joy.

"Yugyeom said this hotel is owned by the Wangs", Bambam is just about to open one of the fridges, ignoring Jaebeom's murmur not to peek, when the revolving door to what must be the meeting room opens and a handsome looking guy peeks in.

"Hi! We came to deliver the flowers!" Bambam intercepts. As the suit wearing stranger signs the delivery note, more of that musky delicious scent seeps into the kitchen.

Jaebeom licks his lips, his mouth is suddenly filled with spit. There's a pull deep in his tummy, a sudden urge to follow the scent. When he turns around back to the flowers his hips gently collide with the edge of the table and he almost shudders. He’s half hard already, has to deliberately stop himself from rubbing against the table. 

_Fuck_ , he panics, _I'm in pre-heat_. Doesn't matter that he's always regular, never misses a pill. And his next heat it's not supposed to start until next month.

_You know what this is_ , a voice whispers in his mind. But it's impossible, there’s no way. The only thing that can make an unmated omega go into spontaneous heat is the presence of their mate. People also called them soulmates, fated pairs. Less than 10% of the population have a mate, let alone meet them. You’re supposed to have instant compatibility, and a bond that unlike normal couples takes days to fully develop, not years. Mated pairs constantly seek out each other’s presence and have a much extended period of needed skinship after mating. Some people think it’s romantic while others think it’s basically biological codependency. Jaebeom has never formed an opinion about it, because mates are _rare_ , something that only happens in movies.

Jaebeom clears his throat to hurry things along, exhaling a quick prayer of thanks that Bambam is a beta and can't smell him yet. Yet. If they don’t leave soon the entire hotel will know there's an unmated omega waiting to be knotted.

When they leave the kitchen and step into a hallway Jaebeom’s plan of spending his heat with his toys is ruined. That mysterious scent is suddenly everywhere, surrounding Jaebeom, making him gasp and lean into the wall. Bambam makes a questioning noise as if to help him but then:

"Bambam? What are you doing here?" Bambam turns towards the voice, and Jaebeom vaguely notices a group of people standing on the other end of the hallway, walking towards them.

Jaebeom feels himself getting wet and panics, he turns to hurry in the other direction to find a bathroom. He just needs a minute to get himself together and find a way to get to the van safely. 

Not a moment later, the hair in the back of his neck stands up: someone is coming up behind him. He turns a corner and starts walking faster but a growl freezes him in the spot. His whole body feels electrified, his nipples hard and sensitive against his shirt, the tug in his belly shifts into a cramp.

He turns around and there he is.

There's an alpha looking at him, eyes sharp and full lips parting in an almost snarl. The alpha scents the air and Jaebeom whimpers, heat spreading in his lower belly. He feels like he’s burning up.

This is the scent his omega had recognized when he still couldn’t, and is now filling the space around him, turning his brain to mush. A part of him wants nothing more than to go towards the stranger and let himself be touched. 

But his inner omega wants to play a little. The alpha takes one step towards him and Jaebeom turns to run.

He doesn't make it far. He doesn’t know the layout of the hotel and he doesn’t _really_ want to get away. The alpha crowds him into the wall, pressing his nose behind his ear and inhales deeply. "Fuck, puppy, you smell so good", his voice is deep and warm. They're pressed together head to toe and Jaebeom struggles faintly, just a test, but the alpha presses against him firmly. A warning. 

Jaebeom can't escape even if he wants to. And Jaebeom really doesn't want to. 

The pain in his tummy has turned into hot arousal. Even over the layers of clothes both are wearing, the touch of the alpha is soothing and thrilling at the same time. His dick is hard against the wall and trickles of warm slick are running down his inner thighs, preparing his hole for the big alpha cock he can feel pressing against his ass. He doesn't want the alpha to ever stop touching him.

Jaebeom is turned around, gentle hands tilt his face up to meet a handsome face and a predatory smile.

"Where did you come from, puppy?" He nuzzles into Jaebeom's scent gland on his neck, and peppers kisses until he reaches Jaebeom's mouth, who whimpers and immediately parts his lips in welcome. Jaebeom’s lips are soft and sensitive, when the alpha traces them with the tip of his tongue Jaeboem feels it all the way to his toes. The alpha kisses him deeply, like he's feeding from him, tongue deep in his mouth. Jaebeom wants to choke on it. When he pulls back Jaebeom goes to chase him but is stopped with a hand in his neck, not pressing or squeezing but effective enough to make Jaebeom stop and melt back against the wall. 

"What's your name, puppy", the alpha practically _purrs_ and tangles his other hand in Jaebeom's hair when the omega takes too long to answer. 

The alpha answers in kind, "My name is Jinyoung and I'm going to claim you". The omega whimpers in agreement and is finally allowed to claim those plush lips again. The alpha squeezing and petting every inch of him he can find, big hands under his shirt, pulling his thigh up to rest on his hip to knead his ass and growl when he meets the wetness that has seeped through his pants. Jaebeon lets him do whatever he wants, already so easy for him.

Moments later they're moving. Jaebeom is not concerned about their destination as they step into an elevator. Jinyoung never stops touching him, dragging his shirt up to pet his side and back, squeezing his hip in warning when Jaebeom starts grinding his dick against his side. “Not yet, puppy”. Jaebeom gives in, burying his nose in the alpha’s scent gland while the elevator keeps moving, soaking in the alpha’s scent.

He’s giving tiny kitten licks to Jinyoung’s neck when they finally step through a hotel door. The room smells like his alpha, the bed half unmade already, a suitcase open on the coffee table, and Jaebeom is done waiting. He disrobes Jinyoung of his suit jacket and tie in short order, but gets frustrated with the buttons of his shirt. Jinyoung helps him and while Jaebeom is distracted touching his biceps, leads him to bed and sits him down. Jaebeom whines when Jinyoung makes him lie down to take off his pants, suddenly feverish and needy. Too hot to even feel embarrassed when Jinyoung reveals soaked and tented boxers. Jinyoung finally gets into bed with him, on his knees, bracketed by Jaebeom’s legs. He pushes up Jaebeom’s shirt, revealing his tits, and spends a few seconds admiring. 

Jaebeom plants his feet on the bed and tries to grind his cock against the sizable bulge in Jinyoung’s pants but the alpha holds his hips and leans down to kiss one his nipples. Jaebeom gasps as Jinyoung nips and sucks the skin around the sensitive nub before finally putting it in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. He repeats the treatment to the other, leaving both tits swollen and sensitive. 

Just when Jaebeom is about to start begging, Jinyoung leans back and takes off the omega’s boxers and practically coos “Fuck, baby, look at this little cock, you’re so cute”. Male omega’s cocks are typically smaller than alpha’s or beta’s, and more sensitive when teased. It’s so small that Jaebeom prefers to rub his dick when he jerks off than stroke it. Jinyoung grabs Jaebeom’s dick with his index and thumb and strokes it a few times, watching the omega write on the sheets. He leans down to lick the tip, sucking a little, and Jaebeom comes on his tongue. 

The orgasm does little to sate him. The omega knows he’ll only get a break from the heat fever after he’s been knotted. Jaebeom goes for Jinyoung’s pants, lowers the zipper and finally touches hot skin. The alpha’s cock is heavy and long, the head swollen and pulsing red, a beautiful vein on the underside that Jaebeom can’t wait to trace with his tongue later. Later. Now, he needs it inside him. 

Jinyoung seems to have the same idea because he pushes Jaebeom’s leg to one side and finds his soaked hole with his fingers, he rubs it a few times, as if testing its give. And then two thick fingers penetrate it, curling inward and massaging his walls.

Jaebeom is so full, Jinyoung’s fingers reach deep, stretching him so well, and he knows he could come just from this but it’s not what he _needs_ , so he starts begging, “Please, please, I need you”. But the alpha ignores him for now, coming back with three fingers to move them quickly in and out, relaxing Jaebeom’s hole and allowing slick to pour out and drench his hand. The omega whines, his dick chubbing up again, the stretch is so so good, the fingers expertly touching his prostate, yet the best part is the alpha’s scorching gaze searing into him, pupils blown, like he wants to eat him up. Jaebeom hopes he does. 

“Touch your little cock, baby”, he demands, and Jaebeom hurries to comply. He comes again, pleasure so good he has to close his eyes for a moment. He opens them again when Jinyoung is helping him out of his shirt, his pants and ruined underwear already discarded. Jaebeom pulls him down for a kiss, and it’s more like breathing into each other's mouths. The alpha leans back a little and pulls down Jaebeom’s chin, the omega instictly lets his tongue fall out and Jinyoung spits on it. They stare at each other for a bit and when Jinyoung nods, Jaebeom swallows it with a low moan.

It seems the alpha is done with foreplay because he turns Jaebeom around to get on his knees and pushes down on his shoulders until Jaebeom is presenting. Jaebeom almost wants to cry at how turned on he is, how strong his alpha is, how he’s finally going to get a knot. 

Jinyoung grabs his hips and cants them, leaving Jaebeom exposed, all pink and open. Jaebeom’s hole feels sensitive and needy when Jinyoung presses his fat cock against it a few times before finally pushing in, doesn’t stop until his pelvis touches Jaebeom’s ass. He stays there for a few moments while the omega gets used to the stretch,“So perfect, baby, you feel so good. Your hole is opening up so nice for my cock, puppy, made for me”.

Jaebeom feels speared, finally getting stuffed full of his alpha’s cock. So deep inside him, so hot. His hole is leaking steadily, little cock dripping, ruining the bed. Jaebeom moves his hips experimentally back and forth, massaging his walls with the alpha dick, pleasure ricotching up. 

Jinyoung growls while covering him completely with his body, arms stretching out to interlace their fingers and bites Jaebeom’s nape to keep him still as he starts moving his hips. He pulls out halfway out and fucks back in, slow but powerful. The friction is so good, the sound of his hips meeting Jaebeom’s ass is obscene in the silence of the room, only broken by Jaebeom’s whimpers and moans. He spares a second to wonder if the room is heat-proofed, otherwise the whole floor can probably hear and smell him getting claimed. 

The heavy smell of sex clogs the air of the room. Jaebeom feels cross eyed with pleasure, held down firmly under his alpha, could swear his cock is stuffing him all the way to his belly. But soon the ache in his lower stomach starts back again, and Jaebeom begins to move back against the alpha’s movements because as good as this feels he needs more. He needs Jinyoung’s knot. 

His alpha seems to sense this, “I’m going to mark you now,” he sounds almost steady despite the way his hips are steadily rising in speed, and Jaebeom would almost mistake him for being unaffected if it wasn’t for the subtle growl under his words, “I’m going to knot you, and you’ll be hanging off my knot until you’re carrying my pups. I won’t stop fucking you until my seed takes”. 

Jaebeom whines a mix of yes and please, mouth dropping open, as Jinyoung pulls him up until they’re both kneeling, Jinyoung’s dick snuggled inside him. The alpha is still fucking him but not pulling out, his hips moving in tiny circles. Jinyoung’s arms are supporting the omega, preventing him from falling face first into the bed and Jaeboem uses his free hands to reach back and pet Jinyoung’s face and hair, anything he can reach. He can feel the base of Jinyoung’s cock swelling inside him and he clenches in excitement. 

“You’re mine”, is the last thing Jinyoung says before biting over his scent gland. There’s a second of blistering pain before Jaebeom’s vision goes white. He realizes he’s crying as he orgasms with his whole body. His hole relaxes to make room for the knot as it inflates, tying them together.

Jaebeom goes boneless, melting in Jinyoung's arms, so the alpha gently lays them down on their sides, chest to back, and one of his legs between one of Jaebeom’s to make it comfier for the omega as he is pumped full of the alpha’s seed. Jinyoung mouths at his still sensitive bite mark, rubs his nipples and doesn’t stop coming. Jaebeom is knot-drunk, every muscle in his body relaxing in pleasure, and comes and comes and comes.

*

“Jinyoung”, Jaebeom says.

He’s lying with his head on Jinyoung’s lap, looking up at him, wearing only a pair of Jinyoung’s boxers. The alpha had used the break in Jaebeom’s heat to make him drink water, and clean him up a little with a wet towel. He’d also changed the sheets, Jaebeom watching him from the couch where he used the chance to text Bambam a quick _i’m okay!_. He knows it’s not a good enough answer to Bambam’s 10 missed calls and 25 text messages asking if he was still alive. But he’s not ready to answer any questions or explain what happened. They’re going to move in together, right? Where does Jinyoung even live? Is he really part of the mob? 

His omega recognizes him as his alpha and his body already accepted that they’re mates, he can feel it in his bones. His mind is still catching up on what his body and omega already know. He just needs to process all this, and they need to get to know each other. But they’ll have time for that later. After. When Jinyoung’s scent stops making him wet. He’s sure that’ll happen at _some_ point.

“Mmh” answers Jinyoung. His hair is disheveled and he’s starting to show the tiniest bit of stubble. Jaebeom badly wants to kiss him but also wants to suck his dick while the heat allows him to focus on it. He can see the head through the boxers Jinyoung is wearing, pressing against the fabric. He can tell it isn’t completely soft despite how many times he came, probably because of all the pheromones in the air or probably because Jaebeom’s mouth is only a couple of inches from it. 

“Is the room heat-proofed?”

Jinyoung looks stunned for a second before he lets out a full belly laugh, “Aw, puppy, don’t worry. It is. Were you worried people might hear you screaming my name?” Jaebeom flushes and tries to hide his face with his hands but Jinyoung brushes them away and grabs Jaebeom’s hair, he doesn’t pull but leaves Jaebeom no choice but to look at him. “It doesn’t matter anyway, everyone will know you’re my omega as soon as they take one good look at you. They’ll see as you are, a well bred knot slut.” Jaebeom audibly gasps and his hole starts to slick, right on cue. Jinyoung’s eyes rake over him, gaze possessive and satisfied, “You liked that, didn’t you, puppy. I want everyone to know how lucky I am. My perfect omega, I’m so glad I found you”. 

The heat is starting to fog over his mind, so Jaebeom whines, needy, “Alpha, please, can I suck your dick”. Jinyoung indulges him, takes his dick out, heavy and thick, and directs Jaebeom by his hair towards it. The omega immediately starts kissing and licking the head. “That’s it, baby, eat up”. And Jaebeom does.

*

“Please, alpha”, Jaebeom doesn’t know exactly what he’s asking for, but feels like he’ll shatter if he doesn’t get it.

The pillows under his hips make it so much easier to hold his own legs open as Jinyoung kisses his hole. The alpha’s tongue licks the tired muscles, convincing his hole to relax and slick to trickle out. Jaebeom would blush at the amount of slick coming out but it feels too good.

Jinyoung knotted him 2 more times after that first time and Jaebeom feels like his skin is on a live wire. He’s never felt this much pleasure but he’s exhausted, oversensitive. He flinches everytime the alpha rubs his little cock, pleasure verging into something else, which of course just makes Jnyoung rub harder until Jaebeom is at his mercy, undone. He practically hasn’t stopped coming since whenever it is that they first stepped into this room (hours? days?), and yet- there’s _something_ he needs. 

His body keeps asking _more _and at least Jinyoung seems to know what he needs because he’s eating him out like it’s he’s never tasted something this good.__

__Jaebeom's legs tremble in his hold while Jinyoung straight up drinks the slick from his hole, practically making out with it. His muscles try to squeeze his tongue, desperate to be filled. Jinyoung inserts three fingers at once and Jaebeom comes, whining, the pleasure quickly fizzling out. His fingers still inside, Jinyoung coaxes Jaebeom to let go of his legs and climbs up his body. “Jaebeomie, I know what you need, but I need you to trust me, ok?” The omega quickly nods, he trusts Jinyoung implicitly. “I can smell it, puppy, your womb is opening”. That makes Jaebeom still and lets his legs fall. Male omegas are only fertile during heats and not every time, despite earlier dirty talk, omegas can only get pregnant when their womb is breached. This has never happened to him. Jinyoung is looking at him, waiting for permission, his unoccupied hand rubbing his thigh soothingly._ _

__Now that he’s said it, Jaebeom knows he’s right, that is exactly what he needs: Jinyoung truly breeding him, receiving his alpha’s seed in the most sacred part of his body, and the mere thought makes him _desperate_. _ _

__He gives a single nod and it seems to trigger something in Jinyoung. The alpha leans down to lick and scent his bite mark, he’s purring, almost growling. His scent becomes headier, more intense. Jaebeom’s legs fall open even wider while he pulls Jinyoung up towards his mouth again, licking his own taste from the alpha’s tongue until he gets what he needs. He drinks Jingyoung’s spit like the alpha drank his slick._ _

__“I’m going to fill you up, puppy”, Jinyoung groans before sinking his cock in one long thrust. It feels bigger, somehow, impossibly. He pulls out halfway and fucks back in. This time, his cockhead touches something inside Jaebeom he’s never felt before and pleasure erupts through his whole body. Jaebeom comes dry, his little cock twitching untouched, his muscles squeezing Jinyoung’s cock._ _

__“Fuck, baby, that was so good”, the alpha doesn’t give him a moment to rest. He pulls back and tugs Jaebeom’s legs higher on his sides, his hips canting up. Jaebeom has never felt this spread open, Jinyoung is bracketing him with his arms and he is looming over him, fucking him with long and powerful thrusts. Jaebeom is being _mounted_. _ _

__Everytime the alpha fucks in, his cockhead nudges his womb and it’s like a continuous orgasm throughout Jaebeom’s body. His eyes are rolling back in pleasure. The cock inside of him is heavy and so thick that it feels like it’s moulding Jaebeom’s insides to its shape. Jinyoung fucks in hard and the knot swells. Jaebeom’s back arches, the pleasure is crystal clear and so perfect. He realizes he’s crying, and when he feels Jinyoung’s cockhead _inside_ his womb he lets out gasping sobs. This is what getting bred actually feels like. Jinyoung’s hot come is filling him up to the brim, it’s so deep inside him. Jinyoung grabs his hips tightly as Jaebeom starts to shake, convulsing on his dick. He’s clenching his muscles hard, milking Jinyoung, he wants more, he wants all of it. He never wants to be empty of it. Jinyoung grinds his hips in tight little circles while he comes for long moments until he finally stops moving, panting. _ _

__“Thank you, alpha”, Jaebeom sighs, and Jinyoung groans like it hurts him, before burying his face in Jaebeom’s neck to lick and nip around his scent gland._ _

__When Jinyoung knots finally starts to come down, they’re both purring. Jaebeom’s head finally feels clearer, he knows his heat is over. When Jinyoung pulls out he opens Jaebeom’s cheeks with his thumbs, checking his hole. Jaebeom realizes there’s no come leaking out and he preens, satisfied._ _

__Jinyoung makes him drink some more water before grumbling something about cleaning up. The bed is already unsalvageable and he wants to be covered in their scent a little longer so Jaebeom pulls him back to bed. “That can wait, let’s take a nap”. Jinyoung starts fussing but gives in pretty quickly. Jaebeom lets him rearrange them as he pleases, which is on their sides, Jaebeom a little lower and Jinyoung’s nose buried in Jaebeom’s head._ _

__“Are you scenting me?”_ _

__“Yes”_ _

__“I don’t think I can physically smell any more like you”_ _

__“Yes”_ _

__Jaebeom giggles, pleased._ _

__“Hey,” Jinyoung continues, “I’m happy I found you”._ _

__Jaebeom pulls back to look at him, flustered. Jinyoung already said this, but it’s different outside of heat. The alpha is smirking like he knows what Jaebeom is thinking, but his eyes are warm and sincere._ _

__“Me too”. He really can’t wait to get to know him._ _

__The alpha pulls Jaebeom’s leg up until it’s resting on his hip, his big hands covering Jaebeom’s back, and he falls asleep like that, cradled and safe. Loved._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for making it this far!  
> This fic was inspired by abo mob wife Jaebeom, so that explains that bit of the plot.


End file.
